


Hit the Deck!

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, flirtyrobot, pance, pidgance, request, sometimes pidges stuff explodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Pidge is fiddling with a machine and Lance is worried about the potential consequences.





	Hit the Deck!

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

“I’m like 75% sure this won’t explode on us.” PIdge said as she powered up the machine and stared fixedly at her comptuer monitor.

“So uh, 75% that’s like… what? 7 times outta ten?” Lance asked hopefully.

“Hmm, more like 3 out of 4.”

“Ah… hmm.” Lance stared as the machine hummed to life. “It’s uh, it’s getting louder.”

“It’s supposed to do that.”

“It’s starting to vibrate.”

“Supposed to do that Lance.” Pidge said irritably. “Look if you’re not going to help go off and, I dunno, scrub toilets wtih Coran or something.”

“Pidge I’m not sure about this thing.”

“Oh what’s it gonna do, bite you?”

“You said there’s like a 3 outta 4 chance it’ll blow up!”

“Eh, its a technical majority.”

“Pidge?”

She ignored him and watched as the numbers rose.

“Pidge? Pidge?!”

“Leave me alone Lance.”

“PIDGE ITS GLOWING!!”

Turning to the loudly humming, violently vibrating, and now hot glowing red machine Pidge raised her eyebrows and hissed, “Ohh that’s probably not good.”

There was a pop.

‘HIT THE DECK!” Lance screamed as he tackled Pidge behind a table and shielded her.

There was one loud pop. Then a ding.

Then nothing.

Lance and Pidge sat behind the table for a few minutes before gaining the courage to poke their head over the edge of the table.

Two pieces of toasted green bread popped out of the top of the machine.

“It works!” Pidge cheered.


End file.
